


Stress Relief

by OhMyViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: Elliott has a stressful week and sneaks off to have a moment to himself, not expecting to find himself with a surprise visitor.





	1. Stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more attention. 
> 
> I haven't given this a final proof yet. It's late and I wanted to get this out before bed.

Elliott was never one to handle stress well. He wasn’t typically the type to get stressed, but when it got its claws in him, it got him good. After a particularly tough couple of games, meetings and press events he found himself standing in one of the Apex building’s public bathrooms. If you could describe it as public. The bathroom near the maintenance room was notorious for being empty. Many of the games competitors had shared stories about coming here as an escape from the press or just to have a moment alone, among other activities. Elliott stared at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. He was tired. With the lead up to the new season he couldn’t remember the last time he had a moment alone. After a rocky start to said season, his body was knotted with stress. He should really be taking better care of himself. This gave him an idea. 

He backed away from the mirror and into one of the stalls. He waited a few moments waiting for any sign of approaching footsteps. Once he had assured himself he was alone, he began to run a hand down along one tight shoulder, following the trail to his neck, then his chest to his stomach. He stopped when he got to his waistband, carefully listening once more for any signs of possible disturbance. He made quick work of his jean buttons and pulled them, along with his underwear, to his knees in one fluid motion.

Elliott wouldn’t admit it to anyone but it had been an embarrassingly long time since he’d had anyone in his bed, and because of this his spank bank had officially run dry. Luckily for him, he always did have a good imagination. He began with slow tugs, building to slightly faster but still gentle touches as he began to stiffen. The head of his cock offered up generous amounts of precum, which he slicked over his throbbing shaft. His breath turned ragged when he quickened his pace, relishing in every touch he could provide himself. He bit down hard on his lip, in an attempt to stop the low moan that threatened to escape his throat. He could feel his release pooling inside him. He was so close. Just a little bit more. He threw his head back, as he chased his approaching orgasm, his eyelashes fluttering with desire. 

That’s when he noticed it. The dark shadow in his peripheral vision, looming over the top of the stall. His eyes involuntarily jerked in its direction, his gaze being met by a black mask. Elliott screamed, reaching a pitch so high he didn’t even know it existed. He almost stumbled over, both from the shock of being caught in such a compromising position but also from his sudden urge to cover himself, to salvage whatever dignity he could. His new found companion chuckled warmly at his reaction. 

“Don’t stop on my account, compadre”.  
“Octane, what the fuck are you doing here?”.  
“I could ask you the same thing. But I just finished my publicity photos if you must know”.  
Elliott rolled his eyes in annoyance, before moving to grab some toilet paper, attempting to wipe his hand as subtly as possible.  
“Filing paperwork. What does it look like?”.  
The other man laughed again, at the remark. Elliott sighed, running a hand through his hair. He could feel his cheeks beginning burn. The last thing he expected to add to his stress levels was jerking off. He just couldn’t seem to catch a break these days.  
“How long have you been there?”.  
“Not very long”, Octavio responded. “Which is a shame since I think I caught most of the show”.  
Elliott’s cheeks burned. Was he seriously roasting him right now?  
“Don’t be ashamed, amigo. We share a similar hobby”.  
Elliott scoffed. “So you have another hobby besides perving on guys in the bathroom?”.  
“I only make the effort for the good looking ones”.  
Elliott was a simple man. A gentle stroke of his ego and he would forgive almost any wrongdoing. He shook his head and laughed.  
“Just promise not to bring this up at the next press event”.  
“Ah, yes. I hear you’re having a lot of those lately. Something about your lackluster performance in the ring, no?”.  
“Wow, you really know how to kick a guy when he’s down. And I thought I was stressed out before”. 

Elliott moved to undo the latch of the cubicle door but was met with some resistance from the other present party.  
“Wait!”,Octavio clambered down from his perch on the adjacent toilet and rushed to block the other’s path, trapping him in the stall. “You say you’re stressed?”.  
“Wouldn’t you be if you had to deal with all the shit I’m getting?”, Elliott sighed, rubbing his forehead at the same time. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have an existential crisis scheduled for 8”.  
But the adrenaline junkie didn’t budge. Instead, he took a step towards him pushing Elliott further back into the stall.  
“I might be able to help you”.  
Elliott stared back at him, dumbfounded.  
“With what? My taxes?”.  
Octavio chuckled and slid a hand onto his hip.  
“You like men, yes?”.  
“I like a lot of things”.  
“Is that so?”. 

Elliott backed away only slightly.  
“I don’t know. Wouldn’t it make things...weird? If we were ever put on a team together?”.  
Octavio simply shrugged.  
“Would it? Was I wrong in assuming you enjoy sleeping around?”.  
“Not with other legends”.  
The smaller man nodded curtly.  
“I see”. He turned to leave but was stopped by a grip on his wrist, a gesture that came across more desperate than Elliott had intended.  
“I wasn’t saying no I just...wanted to say this is kinda risky”.  
Octavio pulled the trickster towards him so they bumped hips. He reached up so he could whisper in the other’s ear.  
“I like risky”.  
The statement was simple, yet effective, sending a shiver down Elliott’s spine. He reached a hand around to rest on Octavio’s ass, flashing his signature smile at him.  
“Alright, what’s the worst that can happen?”.  
“Only one way to find out”.

Octavio’s hands rushed to undo Elliott’s jeans, quickly pulling them down to rest around his ankles.  
“Wait, you want to do it here?!”, the trickster piped up, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
“The location did not seem to bother you before”, the other man, responded. He groped at Elliott’s semi-hard form through his underwear. “We can move if you want”.  
Elliott whimpered somewhat pathetically, at the touch.  
“Actually, on second thought, here’s, ah, fine”. 

Octavio snaked a hand inside Elliott's underwear and began working him with slow, determined strokes. He was still hot and sticky from earlier, and having previously been denied his release was extremely sensitive to every touch he received. Within a few moments, he was a whimpering, mewling mess. Octavio almost felt bad when he pulled away, leaving the other man looking disappointed after he was denied for the second time today. He wanted so badly to kiss that pout right off his face and he almost did, until Elliott suggested he leave his mask on for now because it was “kinda hot”, before becoming seemingly embarrassed at his own request. 

Elliott perked up again as Octavio suddenly dropped to his knees, to help him out of his jeans and underwear completely, now spurred on by the possibility of a blowjob. However, Octavio had other ideas. Elliott couldn’t help but question the other man’s motives as he was spun around to face the back wall of the cubicle, especially when a hand reached around him to flip the toilet seat down. Another firm hand rested on the small of his back, applying just enough pressure to encourage him to bend over. He rested both elbows on the cistern and allowed Octavio to adjust his legs to his liking; one knee propped on the toilet seat, while the other leg was allowed to remain touching the ground, to avoid Elliott losing balance. 

Elliott assumed Octavio was about to fuck him right there and then, and was tempted to complain about the sheer lack of foreplay. He decided against it however, telling himself that having sex over a toilet probably wasn’t the best place to start complaining that things weren’t romantic enough. He physically jumped back to reality when he felt a sharp bite to his ass cheek, which was promptly followed by a slow, but very wet, lick of a tongue. He didn’t overly question it at first, until his ass cheeks were firmly spread and that same tongue followed the trial from the back of his balls, all the way up to meet his tailbone.  
“What are you doing?”, he laughed nervously, hoping the question wouldn’t make the situation painfully awkward. He looked back at the other man, to see him pull away. He had pulled his mask up just enough to expose his mouth.  
“I take nobody’s done this to you before?”.  
Elliott simply shook his head, feeling a bit silly. Octavio ran a thumb over the red mark on his ass, smiling cheekily to himself.  
“Let me show you what you’re missing then”.  
“I...I don’t know. It seems kinda...nasty”.  
Octavio’s hand slips down from his ass cheek to stroke at his inner thigh.  
“If you don’t want to, that’s fine, compadre. But you should know, you taste...absolutely delectable”.  
There is was again. That ever so gentle stroke of his ego. Elliott cleared his throat.  
“I guess I can’t knock it till I try it”.  
Octavio shifted back to his original position.  
“Don’t worry. I’ll make it memorable”.

Elliott wasn’t really sure what to make of this whole situation, as Octavio lapped at his asshole. He appreciated the other’s enthusiasm but it wasn’t really doing it for him. That was until the adrenaline junkie ventured further south and began prodding his tongue along his taint. The gasp that escaped him, took him totally by surprise and it showed, causing Octavio to chuckle quietly to himself. He continued his venture, taking verbal queues from the bearded man, who now seemed to be totally on board with the idea of ass eating.  
“Why does it, mrph, feel so good there?”.  
Octavio simply hummed in response, his full focus on his current task.  
Elliott took his sorely neglected cock in hand and began stroking somewhat in time with Octavio’s tongue. Drunk with desire, the fact that he was still in the bathroom slipped his mind, so he allowed himself to moan loudly as he finally, found his release, spilling his load onto both the toilet seat and the floor beneath it. Octavio used his sleeve to shine the metal of his legs as he stood up, drinking in the sight in front of him.  
“Impressive. You must have been holding that one for a while”.  
Elliott turned around to face him, plopping himself down on the toilet seat. The coolness of the surface kissed the sore spot on his ass cheek as he did so. He laughed.  
“You have no idea”. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a very vocal lover?”, Octavio asked, playfully.  
“I’ve been called worse”, Elliott hooked a finger into the other man’s waistband, pulling him towards him. “I guess I’ll have to find some other way to occupy my mouth, if it bothers you so much”.  
Octavio sighed contently as Elliott pulled pulled down his shorts and underwear in one, dropping them to the floor only for them to be kicked away by their owner. He was already hard from his performance earlier.  
“Huh. I was almost expecting some sort of robo-penis”, the trickster quipped, receiving a hearty laugh from the other.  
“Sorry to disappoint, amigo”.  
Elliott smirked as he took Octavio’s length in his palm, and gave it a few strokes.  
“I wouldn’t say I’m disappointed”. 

Elliott received another stroke to his flippant ego, with the low groan emitted from Octavio as he took him into his mouth.  
“Mierda”.  
Elliott hummed, contently when a hand snaked its way into his hair to tug on his curls. He worked him slowly, his amusement building as the smaller man’s frustration became more obvious.  
“E-Elliott”.  
He pulled off the now leaking cock, using the fluids to coat its length. His movements were slow and precise, taking time to run his tongue along the underside of the shaft and to swirl his hand around the head. Octavio rocked his hips forward craving more.  
“Fuck, Elliott. You’re killing me”.  
The trickster smirked up at him and laughed.  
“You don’t like slow and sensual?”.  
“When have you ever seen me do anything slow, compadre?”.  
Elliott shrugged bashfully before, taking Octavio in his mouth again, working a little faster this time. Octavio seemed to appreciate this, moaning softly as he ran his hand through the other’s hair affectionately. Elliott relished in the touch and the praises he was receiving, working his way up to a steady pace. He knew Octavio must have been close since his breathing became more erratic. However, just when he thought he was doing a job. Octavio pulled away. Elliott eyed him, confused.  
“What’s wrong?”.  
“Nothing”, Octavio panted. “Just not yet”.

Octavio grabbed Elliott’s wrists, pulling him into a standing position. The trickster watched curiously as he frisked his pockets, looking for something. He eventually pulled out a sachet of lube, waving it around triumphantly. Elliott snorted.  
“Why am I not surprised you just carry lube around?”.  
Octavio ripped open the sachet with his teeth, before responding.  
“Well if I didn’t, we’d be in quite the terrible situation right now, wouldn’t we?”.  
He had a point. 

Octavio beckoned for Elliott to hold out his hand and squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Elliott laughed warmly.  
“You’re going to make do this myself? Such a gentleman”.  
The other man smirked at him in reply. Elliott couldn’t quite see through the goggles attached to his mask, but he could feel Octavio’s gaze on him, making direct eye connect. Elliott’s eyes followed the other’s hand as it made its way between his own ass cheeks and began the process of fingering himself. The trickster just stared at him for a few moments which did not go unnoticed.  
“Something distracting you, compadre?”.  
Elliott blinked a few times, as if coming back to reality. He slicked the lube between his fingers.  
“Oh, um, no. I mean...yes? Or...no”, he stammered, flushing. “I’m just gonna...use this now”. 

Elliott mimicked Octavio’s movements, trying to keep up to him as best as he could. The adrenaline junkie moved a lot quicker than he was used to, adding multiple fingers and working at an insane pace. His concentration was eventually broken by Octavio posing a question.  
“So, how do you feel?”.  
“Yeah, pretty good. You?”.  
“Good”.  
Octavio began the process of shucking off his chest piece and vest, discarding them to the floor. Afterwards, he tugged playfully at the hem of Elliott’s t-shirt before pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side. He ran a hand down the other’s toned chest and stomach.  
“I must say, that suit you wear in the ring really doesn’t do your form justice”. Elliott chuckled at the remark.  
“I would say the same about yours but it doesn’t leave much to the imagination”.  
“Why hide all this?”. 

Octavio ducked his head towards Elliott’s chest and began peppering his collarbone with small nips and bites, slowly making his way up to his jawline. His pacing was more for Elliott’s pleasure than his own. Although, that wasn’t going to stop him making the other suffer a little. He trailed his kisses and bites up to the trickster’s ear, taking a moment to nibble on his earlobe. He later discovered the area behind his ear was the goldmine, causing the other man to moan softly and arch his back away from the cubicle wall. The jawline and the chin were the really fun parts. He noticed how Elliott’s lips would part ever so slightly, every time he worked his own mouth along his jawline only to skip over the other’s lips each time. At one point, Elliott quickly turned his head in an attempt to catch the smaller man’s lips but, he simply received a gentle, playful slap to the face and the devastation of witnessing Octavio pull his mask back down to cover his mouth all together. 

When he decided he’d teased Elliott enough, Octavio retrieved his sachet of lube and emptied the remainder of the contents into his hand. First, he moved his hand towards Elliott, rubbing some of the slippery substance over his hole, before turning his attention to himself, using the remainder to slick up his length. When he was done, he noticed Elliott’s brown eyes flicking around the cubicle.  
“Wait...How are we going to…? There’s not much space in here”.  
Octavio lifted one of Elliott’s legs and wrapped it around his waist, using a strong arm to support his weight.  
“No need to complicate things”, he said, as he made himself more comfortable between the trickster’s legs. “Though you might want to hold onto something”.  
Elliott looked around for inspiration before deciding his best bet was to place one hand on Octavio’s shoulder and grip onto the top of the cubicle with the other. He’d never been fucked standing up before. 

Elliott threw his head back and moaned softly as Octavio slid into him, with very little effort. It had been a while since he’d felt this comfortably full, it almost felt like a dream. Octavio moved his hips slowly at first, a little overwhelmed by how good Elliott felt clenching around him. However, as he began to find his groove and pick up the pace, he found himself regretting his earlier comment about Elliott being vocal before. He really didn’t know the half of it. It was almost like a code. He’d gasp at the slightest change of position or suck his breath in if Octavio pulled all the way out only to bury himself to the hilt again. He’d mewl softly when he was taken slowly and gently or moan loudly when fucked faster and deeper. The part Octavio enjoyed the most was the use of profanities that would make his grandmother blush. The beloved Mirage was a filthy potty mouth, and there was something about it that made his lower abdomen pool with arousal. It made him wonder just how far he could push him.

Octavio shifted Elliott’s weight around and wrapped one arm around his torso. He now had a free hand to toy with the trickster’s neglected cock but, was able to remain supporting him at the same time. Elliott jolted slightly when the other man’s hand brushed the head of his cock. He was still fairly sensitive from his earlier orgasm. It bewildered him how Octavio was able to effectively pump and fuck him at the same time. He felt a little lightheaded as pleasure began to root itself somewhere deep inside him. His hair fell flat against his forehead with sweat. His fingers dug deeply into Octavio’s shoulder and he gripped the top of the cubicle so tightly his fingers ached, all while an undeterred Octavio plowed into him.  
“Yes fuck...that’s so good. Fuck. Fuck. Oh, Octavio I’m so close. Right there. Yes...fuck. Fuck, I’m gonna cum”.  
That was all the warning Octavio got before Elliott shot his second second load of the evening into his hand and over both of their stomachs. Elliott’s heavy breathing and groans encouraged him to chase his own release. He was unbearably close and after a few more thrusts had to near force himself to pull out and jerk himself the rest of the way. 

After a few moments of coming down from his high, Elliott moved past Octavio and flopped himself back onto the closed toilet seat.  
“Ugh, I think I’m getting a cramp”, he complained as he tried to stretch his legs in the confined space. Octavio stepped towards him, and leaned their foreheads together before placing a hand on each of Elliott’s shoulders, pushing him back towards the wall. He swung his legs over either side of the toilet and began lowering himself into Elliott’s lap.  
“What are you doing?”.  
“Taking my turn”, Octavio replied innocently, but there was a hint of playfulness in his voice.  
“I don’t think I have round three in me”, Elliott replied. He really didn’t understand where the other got his energy from.  
“You know what they say. Third time's the charm”. Octavio made himself comfortable in Elliott’s lap, still facing him, forward cowgirl style.  
“Third time will be the death of me”, Elliott quipped. “You’re lucky I like you”.  
Octavio dramatically placed a hand over his heart.  
“Should I be going wedding dress shopping after this?”, he teased, receiving a tired smile in return. 

Octavio raised himself up slightly, allowing himself to move Elliott’s length towards his entrance. He let out a satisfied groan, being able to take all of him with little resistance, thanks to his earlier preparation. He began rocking his hips back and forth, desperately searching for that spot inside him while pumping his cock at the same time. His aim was to get off as quickly as possible, which didn’t give him much trouble when he found what he was looking for. He picked up the pace, feeling his orgasm building. Elliott grabbed tightly onto Octavio’s ass cheeks as he bounced around on top of him. His head collapsed against the other’s shoulder, as he finally shattered with a quiet, voice-cracking moan. Octavio noticed the modest string of warmth inside of him, signifying Elliott was officially done for the evening. 

With a few more quick pumps of his cock, Octavio released himself in the gap between their stomachs. He felt Elliott place a wet kiss against his shoulder, before leaning over to rest his head against the cubicle wall, utterly exhausted. Octavio gently pulled himself away from the trickster, as his eyes began to flutter closed. He brushed the stray curls away from his eyes, before whispering softly;

“We really need to work on your stamina, compadre”.


	2. Taking it easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit fluffier than the last chapter
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/violetskye

“Don’t be embarrassed, compadre. It wouldn’t be the first time someone passed out after being with me”, Octavio hummed, as he shuffled down the hall, one arm wrapped tightly around Elliott’s the waist while the other held his arm around his neck, supporting his weight.  
“I’m fine, you don’t need to baby me”, Elliott mumbled, fishing the keys to his apartment from his pocket and tossing them to Octavio. Suddenly, he inhaled sharply, his posture becoming stoic and panicked.  
“Oh shit, the bathroom!”.  
“Don’t worry. I played maid”, Octavio replied as he unlocked the apartment door, chuckling quietly at relieved sigh behind him.   
Elliott moved past him, and made his way towards the fridge, pulling out a cool pack and tentatively placed it on the red mark on his forehead, holding it there as he flopped down on the couch with a sigh.

Octavio took a moment to take in his new surroundings. He’d never been to Elliott's apartment before. Although all legends received the same size and standard of living quarters, some made the extra effort to make their space as homely as possible. This was the case for Elliott. His apartment had a cosy, calming feel to it. Most of the furniture was neutral white or grey tones, accented with red, orange or yellow soft furnishes. The living area was occupied by two comfortable looking couches, a modest coffee table sat in the middle, perched on pretty decent looking rug. Overlooking all of it was an obnoxiously large TV, secured to the wall. It looked pretty nice, if you ignored the messy desk in the corner and the random tools scattered over the kitchen countertop. It almost made Octavio feel bad about his own apartment, which was pretty bare bones.

“Drink?”, Elliott offered, snapping Octavio out of his thoughts.  
“Ah, you probably shouldn’t. You hit your head pretty hard”, he replied, making his way over to sit on the opposite sofa.  
“And that is pres-precise-...ugh, exactly why I need a drink”.  
Octavio sighed and began hauling himself off the couch. His lower back and legs were beginning to ache. He’d been wearing his heavy, combat prosthetics for too long and just the weight of them alone was bad enough on an average day. Now he had to factor in what happened in the bathroom, which wasn’t helping his situation, but he wasn’t about to start complaining.  
Elliott gestured for him to stay put.   
“Relax, I got this”.

Elliott grabbed his phone and typed something into it, causing a dim blue light to fall over the room, emitted from what looked like tiny solar panels in each corner. He made a beckoning motion with his hand and a perfect copy of himself appeared. No weird shimmering, no glitching, nothing like what Octavio was used to seeing in the ring.  
“Beers when you’re ready, buddy”, Elliott spoke, and then proceeded to begin scrolling through his phone, like this situation was totally normal. Octavio watched astonished as the other Elliott obediently went to the kitchen, retrieved two bottles of beer and casually, gently kicked the fridge shut. He grabbed it’s wrist as it offered his beer, which grabbed the attention of the real Elliott.  
“Something wrong?”, he asked, tossing his phone to the side.  
“It’s...solid”, Octavio responded.

Octavio was used to seeing Elliott’s decoys in the ring by now, but he was also used to them flickering and disappearing when hit with a single bullet. This was different. This was something next level.  
“Why don’t you use this kind of shit in the games? This is really impressive”, Octavio said, as he examined the copy, who stood looking pleased with itself. If the decoys were anything like the real Elliott, he assumed it was just happy to be receiving some attention.  
“We talked about it, but upstairs thought it’d be unfair. It’d be like having my own mini army”, Elliott looked his copy up and down before continuing. “Besides they’re better for... um...entertaining my guests”.  
Octavio looked at him, perplexed for a moment before Elliott raised an eyebrow at him to emphasise his meaning. Octavio looked at the decoy suspiciously, his interest in it peaking.  
“Huh. That’s...interesting”.  
He placed a hand on the fake Elliott’s hip, encouraging it to turn around. It seemed to notice Octavio checking out it’s ass, because it turned to look over it’s shoulder, giving him a cheeky wink.   
“Oh, I like you, hombre”, Octavio said with a chuckle. Elliott rolled his eyes.  
“Of course you do. Everyone loves decoys”, he said somewhat bitterly.  
“Are you jealous?”, Octavio hummed, amused.   
“No!”, Elliott protested. He grabbed his phone and switched off the panels, causing the copy to disappear, completely negating his point.

Octavio smirked under his mask and stood up from his seat, making his way towards Elliott.  
“Well, now he’s gone, I guess I’ll just have to make do with you”.  
He lifted his left leg with the intention of draping it over the other man but hissed as a sharp pain travelled up his right leg and into his lower back, almost causing him to topple over. Elliott reacted quickly and reached for his arm, allowing him to regain some sense of balance before collapsing into the couch next to the trickster.   
“Shit”, Elliott breathed. “Are you alright?”.  
“Yeah, don’t worry about me, amigo”.

It was at times like this Octavio was grateful he had Octane to hide behind. Being Octane was easy. Hiding behind a mask and making a couple of quips here and there was easy. It was harder to go back to just being Octavio, after a long day of running around in the ring, press events or whatever else was expected of him. It was only at night, did the pain really get to him. When he was home alone, he’d ride it out, maybe curse and scream a bit, while lying on the bathroom floor, finding some respite in the coolness of the tiles. But he wasn’t alone now and he couldn’t hide away in his apartment. Instead, he was receiving tentative strokes to his back with a gentle voice telling him to breath. Being Octavio really sucked sometimes.

He wasn’t sure at what point his mask was taken off or when the tears started flowing.   
“Why didn’t you say something earlier?”, Elliott asked, his voice somewhat soothing. “I have enough painkillers in my bathroom to feed an army”.   
Octane wiped at his eyes, embarrassed, as Elliott hauled himself off the couch.   
“Just make yourself comfortable, ‘kay? I’ll be right back”.  
Octavio wasn’t used to not wearing his prosthetics in front of other people. The only person to have ever seen him without them was Ajay, and he wasn’t even sure if he was comfortable with that. He considered it for a moment. What if turned Elliott off him? Maybe it wasn’t the best time to thinking about such a thing, but he wouldn’t be totally opposed to the idea of hooking up with Elliott again and didn’t want to scare him off. He sighed to himself, opting to take them off anyway, and take advantage of Elliott’s soft furnishings, deciding to drape a cosy blanket over his legs. Elliott returned a short while later with some pills and water, which Octavio graciously took. They sat in silence for what felt like forever. Octavio breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the effects of pills beginning to kick in. The trickster began to pick awkwardly at the fabric of his jeans.  
“Y’know...m-maybe this is a weird time to bring this up but...this is the first time I’ve ever seen your face”.  
Octavio smiled weakly back at him.  
“And what’s your verdict, compadre?”.

Elliott looked him over, as if he was doing an appraisal, taking in the other man’s slightly messy, dark hair and young looking face, with just the smallest dusting of stubble on his chin. Octavio would have felt like he was seriously judging him, if he didn’t have that goofy smile on his face.   
“I honestly wasn’t expecting you to be a twink”, he said, bashfully but the statement caused Octavio’s neck to whip around like a wild animal noticing its pray for the first time.  
“Vete a la mierda! I am not! I’m too old!”.  
Elliott laughed probably more than he should, before reaching over and gently cupping his chin.  
“Look at you! You’re so cute. You’re like an angry kitten!”.  
Octavio grabbed a fistful of Elliott’s shirt pulling him closer to his face.  
“Even kittens have claws, amigo”.

Octavio pulled him in until their lips met, sucking hard on Elliott’s bottom lip before biting down, causing the other man to whimper. Taking hold of Elliott's shoulders he pulled him downwards as he settled into the couch, settling his partner between his thighs as he kissed him feverishly. Elliott ran his thumb against the smaller legend's cheek as he returned the kiss, before abruptly pulling away. Octavio opened his eyes to see Elliott looking down at him, eyes dilated with lust. He let out a shaky breath, shaking his head.  
“W-we shouldn't”.   
Octavio sat up, somewhat concerned for Elliott's sudden change in nature but, moreso concerned for the semi-hard erection he was now sporting.  
“Why?”, he asked, not even caring if he sounded desperate. “I thought…”.  
“I just...I don't want to hurt you. I don't wanna...make everything worse”, Elliott spoke softly.   
“You won't..”.   
“Still, I...I just don't wanna risk it”. Elliott was firm but immediately looked away after he said it, which caused an angry coil to form in the pit of Octavio's stomach.   
“Are you sure that's the reason?”.  
Elliott turned his gaze back to him.  
“What's that supposed to mean?”.  
Octavio swept his hand over his lap, which was still covered by the blanket. Elliott's eyes searched his face in confusion and opened his mouth a few times, like he was going to speak. He furrowed his brow when he realised what Octavio was suggesting.  
“You seriously think I'm that shallow? Don't be ridic-ridic-...don't be stupid”.

Octavio looked away, folding his arms across his chest like a protective barrier. He didn't like feeling like this. Vulnerability wasn't exactly Octane's thing. But here he was. No mask, no prosthetics and with his confidence from earlier that day completely wiped.  
“I don't...I don't know what you want me to say”, Elliott eventually spoke, adjusting his position so he was no longer looming over the other.   
“Just...mierda...tell me what you want, Elliott”.  
“I want you!”, Elliott blurted, not taking the time to consider the question. He didn't need to. “I want you...But…”.  
“You won't hurt me. It'll be fine. I took the pills and if anything starts to feel...not good then I'll tell you. You worry too much, cariño”.   
“But…”.  
“Elliott”, Octavio reached out to touch his face, running his thumb along sore spot on Elliott's bottom lip. The trickster sighed contently, leaning into the touch.   
“Alright. But we take it easy. None of your stunts, okay?”.  
Octavio pulled him close again, a mischievous smile on his face, feeling slightly more confident now.  
“You ask so much of me”.

Elliott rubbed gentle circles into the adrenaline junkie's hips, as they kissed, positioning himself between Octavio's thighs so he'd be able to feel just how much he wanted this. He roughly grabbed the blanket, covering his partner and discarded it to the floor. Octavio, eager as ever snaked his arms around Elliott's neck, pulling him closer. He was practically begging for entrance with his tongue, eventually getting what he wanted. Elliott mewled into his mouth as their tongues danced around each other. He slipped his hands under Octavio's ass, encouraging him to hug his thighs around his waist as best he could, as he was hoisted off the couch.

Elliott fumbled with the handle of his bedroom door, as he tried to gain access without dropping the man in his arms, eventually letting Octavio take over. He breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the bedroom, gently laying the other legend on the bed.   
“For a minute there, I thought I might have forgotten to make the bed”, he chuckled, slipping out of his jacket and tossing it onto a nearby chair. Octavio was already pulling his vest off, attempting to do the same to Elliott's t-shirt the second he sat on the bed. Elliott swatted his hand away playfully.  
“Excuse you, this is designer and looks great on me”.  
“It'll look better on the floor”, Octavio quipped, tugging the shirt off with little protest from its owner, before turning to also begin unbuttoning his jeans.   
“You have no patience”, Elliott smirked, standing up to remove the offending clothing leaving him in his underwear. He decided while he was standing to return the favour and yanked Octavio's shorts off.   
“Excuse you, those are from the grocery store down the street and look great on me”, Octavio mocked, receiving a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smile in return.   
“I think I know something that'll look better on you”, Elliott hummed as he positioned himself over the other man. He worked his mouth against his partners jawline, tickling him with his beard. He began working his way down, leaving a trail of kisses along his neck. He stopped at the collar bone, taking a few moments to nip or suck at the skin exposed to him. Octavio sighed contently and ran a hand through Elliott's hair to show his approval. He used the encouragement to spur him on in his adventure momentarily, before he paused again to brush his tongue against both nipples, earning a shiver in response this time.   
“Oh, you like that, huh?”.  
“Don't be a tease”, Octavio whined. Elliott chuckled as he made his way back up to his neck while simultaneously running a hand down Octavio's stomach, running his fingers through the small dusting of hair beneath his belly button.

Octavio could feel his face flush as Elliott moved back to suck at his neck, and a gentle hand began to fondle him through his underwear. He bucked his hips against the touch, his cock throbbing against the fabric.   
“Mierda. Elliott, please”.   
Elliott pushed himself to his knees, running a teasing finger along the waistband of Octavio's underwear.   
“Y'know we're meant to be taking it easy. Slow and steady and all that”.   
Octavio wiggled his hips needily.   
“I don't do slow, amigo”.   
“Maybe you should try it”, Elliott replied, slowly pulling down the other man's underwear and tossing them over his shoulder. “You don't need to be Octane all the time”.   
He reached out and gave Octavio's cock a few strokes, smearing precum over the head. Octavio let out a shaky breath at the action, so he repeated it a few times until Octavio was a whiney mess in his hand.

Elliott settled himself between Octavio's thighs, giving each a gentle kiss before propping himself up on one arm. Using his free hand he grasped the base of Octavio's cock, and gave the underside a slow lick from base to tip. Octavio sighed contently and ran a hand through Elliott's curls, holding them in place as he began to lower his mouth onto the tip of his cock. He swirled his tongue around, moaning softly as he gathered Octavio's taste. Elliott began working up to a steady pace, swirling his tongue and occasionally slipping his hand further south to play with Octavio's balls. He knew his jaw would be sore in the morning but it'd be worth it, just to hear the beautiful sounds Octavio was making. Every whine, every whimper, every gasp or moan were all individual strokes to Elliott's hungry ego. He was just finding his groove when Octavio moaned loudly and thrust up into his mouth, causing him to gag and cough. Octavio didn't even notice until he felt Elliott pull off him with a disgruntled noise.   
“Ah, s-sorry”, Octavio said, trying to catch his breath. “Got a bit carried away”.  
“It seems to be a theme with you”, Elliott said, running his thumb affectionately on the inside of Octavio's thigh.

Elliott reached over and began searching in his bedside locker, knocking over a few things before pulling out a bottle of lube.   
“So classy and subtle”, Octavio joked, absentmindedly licking his lips when he saw what Elliott was holding.   
“Classier than carrying it around in your pockets”, Elliott quipped back, squirting some of the lube onto his fingers.   
“Let me know if this hurts, okay?”, he said, as he began circling Octavio's entrance, with one finger. He experimentally prodded at it before pushing in slightly, looking at Octavio for approval. The adrenaline junkie rocked his hips impatiently.  
“More”.   
Elliott added another finger and began steadily pulling them out and pushing them back in.   
“Does that feel okay?”.  
Octavio hummed in ratification, continuing to rock against Elliott's hand. Elliott worked him until his wrist ached, and Octavio was gripping the sheets begging him for more.

“Do you think you're ready?”, Elliott asked, scissoring his fingers a few times for good measure.   
“Sí, yes, absolutely. I've been ready since I came through the door”, Octavio replied, adjusting some pillows to get into a more comfortable position.  
“The door of my bedroom or the door of my apartment?”, Elliott asked with a smirk.   
“Is that a trick question?”, Octavio replied innocently, but he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
Elliott took a moment to apply some more lubricant to Octavio's entrance before turning his attention to himself. He slid his underwear down his hips, just enough to let his cock hang freely. It felt like he'd been hard for hours at this stage, but he couldn't resist the temptation to mess with Octavio.

Elliott let out a satisfied sigh as he slicked some lube over himself. Octavio watched the situation unfold, eyes roaming over Elliott’s body as he stroked himself with one hand, while he ran the other through his hair, occasionally emitting a small gasp or moan. The longer he watched, the darker his eyes appeared, drunk with lust. He was suddenly beginning to feel extremely neglected. He swallowed hard, becoming slightly breathless as his eyes fell on Elliott’s leaking tip.  
“E-Elliott”, he pleaded with a raspy voice. “S-stop that”.  
Elliott looked towards him, as if noticing him for the first time, a coy smile on his face.  
“Stop what? I’m not doing anything”.  
Octavio groaned, needily.   
“You know what you’re doing. You’re driving me crazy”.   
Elliott chuckled quietly to himself, as he pulled his underwear off completely and clambered on top of Octavio, slotting himself between the other’s thighs. He took himself in his hand again, this time resting the tip against Octavio’s entrance.  
“Let me me know if this hurts”, he said, brushing his fingers against Octavio’s cheek, gently.

Both men moaned loudly as Elliott pushed in, stopping about halfway. He gave a few experimental thrusts in, gauging Octavio’s reaction, which seemed to be positive. He adjusted his position so he could wrap his arms around Octavio's torso, pulling him closer as he rested his forehead against his shoulder. Octavio could feel his hot breath on his shoulder, as he pushed in further, bottoming out. Elliott was too exhausted the last time he was inside Octavio to appreciate how good he felt. Warm, tight and desperately clinging to him. Octavio dug his nails into his shoulders as he began to thrust into him, at a steady, comfortable pace. The adrenaline junkie wasn’t used to feeling this level of intimacy with anyone. Normally, his sexual ventures were quick fucks wherever he could find them. That’s what he assumed their earlier encounter in the bathroom was. He never expected to be in Elliott’s bed, being held so tightly by him as if he was afraid he’d disappear if he let go.

Octavio was pulled from his thoughts when Elliott began hitting that sweet spot inside of him, causing him to cry out in pleasure.   
“You’re so good, baby”, Elliott whispered, kissing his jaw lightly. Octavio clinged to him tighter, as a wonderful pressure began to build in side him.   
“Eso se sienta bien. No te detengas, por favor. Te deseo. Eres buena, cariño”.  
Elliott couldn't help but laugh.  
“That sounds incredibly sexy but, I have no idea what you’re saying”.  
“Just fucking fuck me”, Octavio demanded, breathlessly.

Elliott graciously complied with the request, loosening his hold on Octavio so he could get onto his knees. Octavio whimpered pathetically, when his partner was forced to withdraw from him to switch positions, but wasn’t left wanting for long. He gripped the pillow behind him tightly with both hands as Elliott grabbed onto his hips with some force, resuming his attack on his prostate as he began fucking up into him, like a man possessed. Elliott could only imagine the noise complaints he’d be getting tomorrow but he couldn’t care less. How could he, when Octavio was singing him all sorts of delicious praise and crying out for him the way he was? He grabbed Elliott’s hand tightly as he reached his breaking point, stroking his ego so perfectly as he came for him. Elliott could feel his own release quickly approaching him and began to withdraw, only for Octavio to clamp his thighs around his hips, holding him there. He laced their fingers together, watching Elliott fist the sheets with his spare hand as he released himself inside him, swearing a few times as he do so.

Octavio felt a strange sense of loss when Elliott let go of his hand and pulled out of him. He pulled the blanket over them both before collapsing into the comfort of the other side of the bed, chest heaving. Neither of them spoke for a while, simply basking in the afterglow, until Octavio couldn’t bare the silence any longer.   
“So, you weren’t so vocal this time. Don’t like being on top?”.   
“What? No! I mean, I do! Or...well...I’ll kinda do whatever. I don’t mind as long, uh, the other person’s happy”.   
Octavio laughed at him, pulling the blankets up under his chin.  
“Well, mission accomplished”.  
“Besides”, Elliott began, propping himself up on his elbow so he see the other man. “It’s not like I would’ve been heard over you anyway”.  
“Mierda, what are you talking about?”, Octavio spluttered, obviously caught of guard by the remark, which only added to Elliott’s glee.  
“Oh, Elliott, you’re so suave and sexy. Please fuck me! Fuck me like the cute little twink I am!”, Elliott mocked playfully using a high pitched tone, dramatically placing a hand to his forehead and swooning back into the pillow.  
Octavio huffed at the remark before noticing the trickster grinning at him, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.  
“Y’know, if I had my legs I’d kick your ass”.

Octavio assumed it was still early morning when he woke up. He had a moment of panic when he first woke and realised he wasn’t at home. He reached down to the floor, retrieving his phone from his shorts pocket. 7:37 AM. He’d normally be up and out running somewhere at this time. It was then, he noticed his prosthetics neatly, leaning against the bedside table. Weird. He remembered taking them off in the living room. He looked back to Elliott who still sleeping next to him, occasionally twitching or mumbling something, and he couldn’t help but wonder what he might be dreaming about. He took a moment to gently brush the curls out of his face, grimacing at the deep purple bruise that had now formed on Elliott's forehead. That'd be a fun one to try and explain to the Apex photo department. He looked back his prosthetics once more before shaking his head, and snaking back under the covers, scooting himself towards Elliott, who seemed to startle as he got close.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you”.  
Elliott let out a contented sigh and lazily wrapped an arm around the other legend’s waist, still half asleep. Octavio moved closer, absorbing the sudden warmth on his skin.  
“What were you dreaming about?”.   
“Magic pumpkins and teeth that…”.  
Octavio listened intently as the rest of the sentence became incomprehensible, followed by the sounds of heavy breathing, signifying Elliott was now back in the world of dreams. He smiled to himself as he settled himself against Elliott’s sleeping form. Maybe taking it easy wasn’t so bad, after all. 


End file.
